Can You Remember My Birthday?
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Naruto tidak mengerti setelah 4 tahun berpacaran kenapa Sasuke masih tidak pernah menyentuhnya? lalu kenapa Sasuke melupakan ulang tahunnya? Dan saat melihat kedekatan Sasuke dengan Sakura di kelas, Naruto memutuskan untuk berpisah. / Aku straight, kita putus saja Sasuke, aku tidak ada harganya di matamu/ Dobe. / Aku mau pulang!/ baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan Dobe. SasuNaru


Naruto tidak mengerti setelah 4 tahun berpacaran kenapa Sasuke masih tidak pernah menyentuhnya? lalu kenapa Sasuke melupakan ulang tahunnya? Dan saat melihat kedekatan Sasuke dengan Sakura di kelas, Naruto memutuskan untuk berpisah. / Aku straight, kita putus saja Sasuke, aku tidak ada harganya di matamu/ Dobe…

**Disclaimer**

**Mashashi Kishimoto Sensei punya chara. karakter, ide, dan alur semuanya murni dari otak beku Nay.**

**Pairing**

**SasuNaru**

**Genre**

**Romance, hurt**

**Warning!**

**Miss typos, OOC mungkin, YAOI, lime, dan mungkin kurang bagus untuk kesehatan. Hehe**

**NO LIKE DON'T READ!**

**YANG GAK SUKA TAPI TETEP NGEFLAME BUTA GAK BISA BACA OPENING!**

Aku memang bukan seorang yang spesial. Yah memangnya siapa aku? Aku hanya seseorang yang tak ada harganya karena terlahir dari keluarga biasa yang bisa masuk sekolah ini hanya mengandalkan beasiswa dari olahraga basket semenjak dua tahun lalu. Kemampuanku di akademik bisa dibilang pas-pasan jika bukan karena seseorang yang selalu mengajarkanku. Dia… dia yang sejak empat tahun lalu menjadi kekasihku.

Tapi entah kenapa? Aku merasa kini sosoknya sudah tidak terjangkau tangan rapuhku, dia semakin jarang melihatku dan sosok dinginnya kini semakin tak kukenali dan membuatku sering sakit hati. Dia yang bicara tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku, dia yang bersikap selalu tak mengacuhkanku, dia yang tidak pernah memberiku lebih dari sekedar ciuman singkat di bibirku.

Awalnya aku masih tetap berusaha bertahan. Aku tetap berusaha mempertahankan cinta kami yang sudah kami lama jaga. Ralat, hanya aku yang menjaga. Dia, memang sejak kapan dia peduli dengan hubungan kami? Dua tahun kami tinggal bersama, tapi rumah kami selalu saja sepi karena sikapnya yang tak banyak bicara. Dia kaya, sangat kaya. Bahkan karena terlalu kaya mungkin aku sama sekali tidak dianggap berharga.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kalau besok kita berkencan, hari hari sabtu sekolah kita hanya setengah hari." Aku menghampiri sesosok pemuda berambut blue dark yang sedang membaca di sofa ruang tamu. Ia hanya mengenakan selembar singlet berwarna hitam serupa dengan celana pendek levisnya. Membuat kulit alabasternya terlihat bercahaya karena perpaduan kontras yang menyilaukan mata. Sasuke duduk tepat di bawah lampu kristal mewah rumah kami, lebih tepatnya rumahnya.

"Hn!" jawaban Sasuke membuatku kecewa. Aku memang sudah bisa mengartikan kata 'hn'nya itu antara jawaban ya dan tidak. Jika nadanya sedikit keras, berarti itu sebuah penolakan.

"Kau sibuk, ya?"

"Hn." Kali ini nadanya sedikit melembut. Aku mengangguk mengerti, segera kembali ke kamar kami. Lebih tepatnya kini hanya menjadi kamarku, sejak beberapa bulan lalu Sasuke memang memutuskan sebaiknya kami pisah kamar saja. Betapa kecewanya aku. Apa aku sejelek itu? Apa aku setidak menarik itu? Kenapa sikapnya semakin lama semakin berubah saja? Apa dia mulai… bosan?

"Tapi besok… ulang tahunku," kataku lirih. berusaha tetap tenang saat mataku mulai memanas. Berusaha mengerti kesibukan kekasih jeniusku yang memang selalu mendapat banyak tugas. Aku duduk di kasurku lalu menghela napas. Harapanku hanya satu saat menghadapi sikapnya yang semakin dingin ini. Semoga… besok dia tidak melupakan hari ulang tahunku. Aku tidak perlu kado. Cukup dia ingat dan mengucapkan kata selamat pun aku sudah cukup senang.

.

.

Gelisah!

Jujur saja aku gelisah. Sejak pagi sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku, membuatku semakin yakin dia sudah melupakannya.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang mulai lenggang, menuju kelas Sasuke yang letaknya cukup jauh dari kelasku. Berusaha tetap terlihat tenang sekalipun seragam yang kukenakan sudah semakin kusut. Tiba di depan pintu, aku menghentikan langkahku. Mataku membola sempurna saat melihat sebuah pemandangan mengerikan dari celah pintu.

Astaga!

Apa ini?

Kenapa Sasuke dan Sakura berpelukan seperti itu?

Mendadak hatiku berdenyut sakit membuatku memalingkan wajahku. Berjalan menjauh karena tidak ingin mengganggu aktivitas mereka yang tengah hanyut dalam kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak kudapatkan. Yah! Sudah lama sekali rasanya semenjak Sasuke memelukku, dan kini ia justru memeluk orang lain? Gadis lain?

Jadi Sasuke sekarang straight?

Dia berubah karena sudah memiliki sosok lain yang dia cintai?

Lalu kenapa dia tidak jujur saja?

Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan padaku kalau hubungan kami memang sudah tidak artinya?

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku pelan untuk menetralisir rasa sakit hatiku. Berusaha tetap optimis dan melihat sisi baik dari kenyataan pahit yang harus kutelan diikuti rasa sakit.

Dia straight. Dia normal. Dan sebagai orang yang mencintainya bukan kah harusnya aku ikut berbahagia? Yah! Aku harus bersyukur karena mulai saat ini Sasuke bukan lagi seorang gay. Tidak sepertiku, yah… memang tidak sepertiku.

Sesampainya di rumah. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamarku, tidak bisa kupingkiri semakin memikirkannya hatiku semakin tercabik dan terasa ngilu. Kenapa harus sesakit ini? Kenapa aku harus semenderita ini? Bukan kah sejak awal aku sudah yakin memilih Sasuke hanya akan membuatku kecewa. Dia tidak bisa menerimaku apa adanya.

Air mataku terus menetes menyusuri pipiku, sesekali aku terisak meluapkan rasa kesal dan sakit yang semakin menjerat hatiku. Aku ingin melepaskannya, yah! Aku harus melupakan dan meninggalkannya, membiarkannya bersama Sakura. Orang yang dicintai Sasuke saat ini.

Aku langsung berjalan menuju lemariku, mengeluarkan koper besar untuk menampung barang-barangku. Hari ini aku akan pamit pada Sasuke, aku akan keluar dari rumah ini agar dia lebih leluasa.

Naruto POV End.

.

Sasuke POV

Aku memasukan benda itu ke dalam saku celanaku lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Mengedarkan pandanganku mencari sosok pirang yang biasanya menyambutku saat pulang. Sedikit kesal karena pulang sekolah kali ini dia tidak menungguku.

Cih! Menyebalkan. Tapi karena ini adalah hari spesialnya, aku akan memakluminya, aku tidak akan memarahinya kali ini.

Aku berjalan ke ruang tamu, berusaha menyembunyikan senyumku saat melihat Naruto sedang duduk sambil menonton TV. Tapi kenapa hidungnya semerah itu? Semakin dekat dan kuperhatikan, wajahnya juga merah dengan mata sedikit bengkak.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku heran. Dia menangis?

Kuputuskan untuk menghampirinya saja dan langsung bertanya. Tapi mataku sedikit bergerak gelisah saat melihat koper besar di sampingnya yang aku sudah yakin itu miliknya. Dia mau pulang? Apa ibunya sakit lagi?

"Dobe…" panggilku pelan, berusaha tidak mengagetkannya, tapi tampaknya usahaku sia-sia. Ia yang sedang melamun tetap saja tersentak kaget.

"Sa-Sasuke," katanya saat menoleh dengan suara gugup dan serak. Dia berdiri, menyeret kopernya dan menghampiriku. Tersenyum manis sekalipun aku tahu itu hanya senyuman palsu. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa mendadak aku dilanda rasa takut seperti ini?

"Kau mau ke mana. Oh iya, Hap-"

"Kita putus saja Sasuke." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum polos. Membuat hatiku tertohok dan hampir menggigit lidahku sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" kataku tidak suka. Yah! Jika ini hanya sekedar candaannya seperti biasa. Aku benar-benar akan marah padanya. Tema yang dia ambil benar-benar tidak pas.

"Aku ingin berpisah saja. Aku straight!" kata-katanya membuat mataku terbelalak dengan mulut sedikit menganga.

Apa dia bilang?

Straight?

Setelah membuatku menjadi gay tulen seenak jidatnya saja dia memutuskan kembali straight?

Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto?

Kau ingin membuatku gila. Hah?

Tidak cukup baikkah aku selalu berusaha menghindar kontak fisik kita karena khawatir tidak tahan dan menyerangmu?

Tidak cukup bijak kah aku pindah kamar agar aku tidak kelepasan memperkosamu karena takut menyakitimu?

"Jangan bercanda." Aku masih berusaha menepis kalimatnya dan menganggapnya bercanda. Walau jujur saja hatiku mengatakan hal yang berbeda. Sepenuhnya aku yakin dia serius.

"Aku serius, Teme!" Naruto menghela napas. Dia menatapku sungguh-sungguh. Kenapa tiba-tiba begini, sih?

"Kau mabuk."

"Tidak!"

"Masuklah ke dalam kamarmu."

"Tidak. Aku mau pulang."

"Dobe…"

"Selamat tinggal…"

Grep! Aku langsung mencengkeram tangannya saat dia berusaha berjalan melewatiku.

Benar-benar.

Kau menguji kesabaran seorang Uchiha, Naruto.

"Teme apa yang mph…"

Aku menariknya dan memeluk pinggangnya, mencium bibirnya kasar dan menekan kepala pirangnya. Tidak segan menggigit bibirnya keras karena sejak tadi ia terus berusaha berontak. Kami sudah lama tidak berciuman dan dia menolakku seperti ini?

Cih!

"CUKUP SASUKE!" Naruto mendorongku dan meninju wajahku telak. Membuat tubuhku sedikit bergeser namun tetap tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Aku yakin bibirku sedikit sobek. Pukulannya keras sekali. Wajar, dia atlet basket.

Saat aku hendak balik marah mendadak mengurungkan niatku. Dia menangis, menangis terisak. Tapi kenapa? Bukan kah di sini aku yang disakiti?

"Sudah! Tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi, aku tahu kau sudah tidak menginginkanku sekarang." Kata Naruto serak, membuatku mengernyit bingung tidak paham. Kenapa mendadak dia berpikir seperti itu?

"Kau mencintai Sakura, kan? Tadi aku melihat kalian berpelukan." Aku sedikit membelalakan mataku lalu mengangguk mengerti. Rupanya si dobe ini salah paham. Tadi Sakura memang memelukku, tapi itu karena aku mau membantunya memberikan surat cintanya pada Aniki.

"Dobe…"

"Kau melupakan ulang tahunku, kau menolak ajakan kencanku, kau bahkan sama sekali tidak mengucapkan selamat."

Satu lagi, aku menolak ajakan kencannya kemarin karena si dobe ini pasti hanya akan akan mengajakku pergi ke game center atau kebun binatang. Tentu saja aku sudah menyiapkan tempat yang sangat spesial untuk hari ulang tahunnya saat ini. Dan masalah ucapan selamat, bukan kah kalau tadi dia tidak memotong kalimatku aku akan memberikannya berikut kadonya?

My dobe… itu kenapa kau harus membiarkan orang lain menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ckckck!

"Tadi ak-"

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhku, tidak mau lagi satu kamar denganku. Aku tahu aku tidak menarik, tapi selama 4 tahun kita berpacaran dan 2 tahun tinggal bersama kau bahkan tidak memiliki niat untuk melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman singkat denganku. Kau menyakitiku Sasuke…"

Crap it!

Betapa kau itu amat bodoh Naruto? tidak tahukah kau aku melakukannya karena aku justru takut menyakitimu? Tapi ternyata kau memang ingin kumakan sebelum kita terikat pernikahan. Oke! Aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi. Jika cinta yang kau anggap serius itu adalah dengan cara me-rapemu. Dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya.

"Ka-, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SASUKE?!" kata-katanya diganti dengan sebuah teriakan histeris saat dengan santainya aku merobek kemeja putihnya, kemeja sekolahnya. Matanya menatapku horror dengan bibir sedikit terbuka.

Betapa aku sangat ingin melahapnya detik ini juga.

"Kau…" aku mencengkeram rahang Naruto dan menariknya mendekat ke wajahku, jarak kami kini hanya terpisah sekitar 2cm, membuat kami saling beradu napas yang menghangatkan wajah kami. "Aku menjagamu tapi kau menuduhku tidak mencintaimu. Jika ini maksud cinta yang kau inginkan, maka mulai mala mini kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku."

Aku menariknya dan melumat bibirnya penuh nafsu. Mendorong kepala pirangnya memperdalam ciuman kami. Sedikit menggigit bibirnya agar mau terbuka. Dia memekik pelan membuatku langsung menyusupkan lidahku untuk bermain di rongga mulut hangatnya, mengajak lidahnya menarik menciptakan bunyi keciprak meramaikan suasana hening di antara kami. Tanpa segan aku merobek seluruh pakaiannya membuat matanya yang sempat terpejam itu kembali membola.

Kedua tangan Naruto berusaha mendorongku saat kehabisan napas. Aku melepaskan ciuman kami, napas kami sama-sama terengah saat ini.

"Sa-Sasuke, kau gila!" bentaknya saat aku mendorongnya kuat membuatnya telentang di sofa. Dia semakin menatapku horror saat melihat aku membuka dasi dan melepas kemeja sekolahku. "Ap-apa yang akan kau lakukan, kenapa kau membuka bajumu seperti itu?" tanyanya semakin gugup. Ia jelas terlihat semakin panik. Membuatku tanpa sadar menyeringai dan menjilat bibir bawahku.

Ah… kulit tan bersih itu menggiurkan sekali. Aku jadi ingin menjilatinya dan meninggalkan banyak hickey di tubuhnya.

"Membuktikan cintaku seperti yang kau inginkan. Aishiteru, Naruto…" aku menubruk tubuhnya dan menindihnya lalu tertawa psikopat. Ah… senang sekali.

"SASUKE, SAKIT!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The end

.

Eh, ini cerita gaje amat ya? Hahaha.

Nay terinspirasi dari komik yang Nay baca di youtube. Hehe. Tapi tenang aja, terinspirasi bukan berarti jiplak. Alurnya beda kok. And di sana pairnya itu NaruSasu. Hahaha

.

Mind to review?

RnR pliiis!


End file.
